


Knowledge Is Sorrow

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Lorelei Lavellan - She Knows [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Concept Art Solas, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Piercings, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Solas Smut, Solas Spoilers, Solas is Fen'Harel, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Drinking from the Well of Sorrows leaves Lorelei Lavellan with more information than anyone bargained for.





	Knowledge Is Sorrow

 Drinking from the Well of Sorrows was bizarre, to say the least. It was as if the memories and knowledge flew by her at lightning speed, yet she remembered it with terrifying detail, as if she'd experienced it all first hand. She had felt like she'd been floating, yet also being pulled towards the damp rock beneath her, leaving her reeling, arms out in a vain attempt to hold onto something for some kind of support. And when it was over, she felt _exhausted_ , the centuries of knowledge weighing down on her like a nonexistant mass on her shoulders, the well truly living up to it's name.  
  
 When it was all over, Lorelei opened her emerald-tinted eyes, sat up straight, and gasped for a breath that could not come fast enough. She ran her fingers through her long, mousy hair, struggling to come to terms with what she'd witnessed.  
  
_Solas? Taking the form of a... A wolf? No - it couldn't be! But the memories told her otherwise_.  
  
Her ghostly pale frame trembled as she held herself, her knees tucked against her chest. She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, recognizing it as Varric immidietaly. She looked up at the man himself through dark lashes, a furious storm of emotions visible in her eyes. He stared back at her with and apologetic look, leaning on his staff as he struggled to hide his panic.  


* * *

 "Solas," She began, her voice cold and unforgiving, "You can't hide from me anymore."  
  
He flinched minutely, a movement visible only to her, facing away from her in cowardice. She took several more steps toward him, until she was close enough to be almost the same height as him, and laid a soothing hand on his shoulder, using her magic to emanate warmth into his body; a sign that she was willing to listen.  
  
 "I'm _sorry_ ," Solas whispered, lowering his shoulders along with his head, his long, black tresses falling into his face. He raised his hand to meet hers, brushing his fingers over her scarred knuckles.  
  
"I don't want an apology," She muttered, "I want the _truth_ ," Her tone was scarily even, cold and calm with an unreadable emotion hidden behind it.  
  
"I ca-"  
  
" _You can_."  
  
 He shuddered at her commanding tone, fearing what she would do with him, now that she knew what he really was. She held his life in her hands, a single wrong move and he would be done for, he was sure. He turned around, summoning what little confidence he had left to look her in the eye, shocked to see tears streaming down her pale cheeks. He still held her hand in his own, shaking grip, but he moved the other to her face, whiping the tears away with his thumb, cupping the back of her neck with his fingers. She cast a spell around them, forming a sort of dome, silencing the rest of the world around them and allowing the couple some privacy.  
  
"Who _are_ you, Vhenan?" She questioned him, her voice quiet and begging. It seemed, despite knowing all of the answers already, she required him to say it to her out loud, as if it would solidify the truth.  
  
"I... I was Solas, first," He began, looking away from her as he spoke, "Fen'harel came later, an insult I wore as a badge of pride," He continued.  
  
 She chuckled mirthlessly, moving to tuck his hair behind his pointed ear; "Always pride," She whispered, a set of words that would seem cryptic to others, but made a world of sense to him. He continued to relay his tale, telling her what he done throughout the years, how he wondered The Fade for centuries, and awaking frail and weak-minded. He had moved onto telling her of his plans to bring back his old world, and was in the middle of a sentence when she slapped him across his cheek, leaving a red mark and causing him to jerk his head to the side. He did not fight back, feeling he deserved it. All of it.  
  
" _Felasil_ ," She spat, though there was no anger in her tone, only sorrow - which somehow made it worse - "Do you not understand?"  
  
 He looked back up into her eyes, admiring the golden piercings on the edges of each brow, then her septum, then the center of her bottom lip. She licked at it, revealing another on her tongue.  
  
"What you wish to do is nothing but a death wish; If the mission itself does not destroy you, the inquisition itself surely will!" She cried, her voice finally wavering. Tears fell from her eyes once more, consistantly this time as she continued speaking.  
  
"Vhenan, I don't want to be the one to order others to strike you down, but if you choose to go through with your plan, I'm afraid I'll have to regardless."  
  
 A sob tore itself from his throat, and she pulled him into her embrace, running her fingers through his hair in an almost maternal fashion. She whispered a quiet 'come' into his ear, and guided him towards the chair by his desk, seating him in it, then placing herself on his lap. She drew his head down to her chest, allowing him tp cry and hold her close as she comforted him with several quiet 'shh's of comfort.  
  
"Ir abelas, ma' lath," He muttered into her protruding collarbone, laying a light kiss to it as if to finalize his apology. She kissed the top of his head and swayed the two of them back and forth, comforting him like a child with a skinned knee, which would normally irritate him, but now, it felt like exactly what he needed.  
  
"Promise me one thing, Solas, it is all I ask," she began and he nodded, "do _not_ go through with your plan, I cannot bear to see you hurt over nothing more than a wish to bring back the past of a world which no longer exists."  
  
 He stayed silent for a long moment, causing her to fear that he would stay silent all together, and promise her nothing, leaving her with no choice but to leave and break both of their hearts. She sighed in immeasurable relief, however, when he spoke.  
  
"Ar dirtha'var'en, Vhenan," He mumbled, raising his head for her to cup his cheeks and wipe his tears. She kissed his forehead, then his eyelids, his nose, then, finally, his lips. She ran her lips along his gently, her piercing catching on his bottom lip, drawing a sigh of pleasure from him. She kissed him more deeply, her pierced tongue tickling the roof of his mouth _just right_ , causing him to moan. She turned around on his lap, laying her thighs at his sides as she slipped his vest from his shoulders. He hesitated.  
  
 "Vhenan, are-" Solas began, but she cut him off.  
  
"Shh, if you wish for me to stop, tell me, but know that this is what I want, and you are not hurting me. I promise," she whispered, running her hands down his sides and under his shirt. He looked her in the eye for any sign of trepidation, but found none, and allowed her to pull his thin sweater over his head, causing his hair to ruffle slightly. She smiled fondly as she smoothed it out, before dragging her nails down his shoulders and sides. She kissed his neck and collarbones, licking stripes over his skin and blowing cool air over him and drawing a shiver from him every time.  
  
"Lorelei," He moaned as she sucked a mark on the patch of skin where his neck and shoulder met. She proceeded to lower herself off of him, kissing down his body until her knees hit the cold, stone floor beneath them. His knuckles turned white as he grasped the arms of his chair, and she ran the pads of her fingers over his knuckles until he released his death grip on the furniture, grabbing his wrists and moving them closer to her head, encouraging him to run his fingers gently through her brown hair.  
  
 She pushed her fingers into the hem of his trousers, pulling them down to reveal his hardened cock, then until they fell to his ankles, leaving him only in his footwraps, which she removed as well, ignoring any possible onlookers that may be taking a midnight stroll through the upper floors of the rotunda. She moved her mouth closer to where he needed her, her warm breath hitting his flesh and making him whimper. She  licked a stripe from the base to the head, her piercing adding a delicious type of friction he had never thought he'd be able to feel. She licked at him timidly a few more times, moaning every time he bucked his hips or tightened his hands in her thick, straight hair. She eventually moved to swallow the uncut head of his cock in her hot mouth, tearing a guttural groan from the very back of his throat. She moved her head further and further down on his cock, having to pull back a few times to keep herself from gagging _too_ harshly, until she could finally sink down until her nose met the coarse hairs at the base of his dick. She swallowed instinctively, causing even more pleasure for Solas, his hands tightening roughly in her hair in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She rubbed comforting circles into hi hipbones with her thumbs as she cotrinued to bob her head up and down slowly. She fästed precum on her tongue, licking the head of his cock, moaning when he bucked his hip with a sound of his own.  
  
"Lorelei, I wo-won't last if you - agh - keep d-doing that," Solas grunted, causing her to pull off of him with a wet 'pop', whiping the saliva from her lower face as she stood up on pale, shaky legs, so thin and fragile, almost bird-like in comparison to his own muscled ones.  
  
 She pulled the oversized cotton sweater from  her body, then pulling her beige breastband off afterwards. She kneaded her breasts and flicked her nipples as he nuzzled her lower stomach and untied the strings holding her trousers tight around her thin, curved waist. He let the fabric fall,  allowing her to shuffle her  feet out of her own wraps on her own, moaning as she sat herself down on his lap once more once she was fully undressed. He rested his fingers in the dips of her ribs, cupping her breasts aporeciatively. Lorelei ran her lower body over his cock, allowing the tip to run over her clit, then catch on her slit, causing them both to moan loudly, before meeting in a slow, passionate kiss full of teeth and tongue.  
  
 She finally reached between them, guiding his cock into her wet entrance, letting him rub her clit in circles with his thumb as she began to bounce up and down on him, moaning his name - is  _real_ one.  
  
" _Solas_."  
  
" _Lorelei_ ," He answered, thrusting up into her clumsily, meeting her movements whenever he could. She leaned down and forward, biting and sucking a rough mark onto the area of his jaw closest to his ear, turning her head for him to do the same to her, a mark resembling a promise.  
  
 She continued moving up and down on his shaft, groaning along with him as they both neared their end. He nuzzled her neck before opening his mouth wide and biting her shoulder with enough force to break the skin, and just as he was about to apologize profusely, he was surprised to find her spasming around his cock and meeting her orgasm, even as the blood ran down her arm. The sight and the thought that perhaps the mark might scar and leave a permanent memory of him on her flesh was enough to have him lift her off of him and violently cumming onto their stomachs in thick stripes of white liquid.  
  
 They leaned against each other and breathed heavily, both knowing they'd have many more talks about what she now knew, but in their current state and shared moment, they could simply _be_.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Vhenan - (My) Heart 
> 
> Felasil - Fool
> 
> Ir abelas - I am sorry
> 
> Ma' lath - My love
> 
> Ar dirtha'var'en - I promise


End file.
